


By the Fire

by SeasonalRR



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Legomonkiekid, M/M, Red Son needs more hugs, Spicynoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalRR/pseuds/SeasonalRR
Summary: MK goes on a delivery only to find a familiar demon on the way back. He is in a hidden workshop until help arrives.
Relationships: MK/Red Son
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> MOSTLY non-beta'd. Also first time writing a fanfic for the fandom, and without OCs or self inserts.

"One more layer, please?" Pigsy's voice sounded from behind the counter.

MK stopped where he was with a bag of noodles in hand, one foot in the air toward the door. His attention turned to the pig with big, wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Add a layer," Pigsy waved a hand. "It's freezing out there, MK. And the blizzard is supposed to hit any time now."

"Mm, yes," Tang spoke up, slurping down a final noodle that he had been munching on. "Wouldn't want you to get stuck and freeze."

MK's foot finally lowered to the ground with a soft sound. "I guess that's true…" he muttered. Setting the bag of noodles down on the counter by Tang he bolted upstairs to the apartment that he called his own. Well, sort of his own. His own space, renting from Pigsy was nice and all, but there were limitations.

After a few moments of shuffling around the small space of an apartment room, adding more junk to the pile of growing unknown items on the ground, MK found a heavier jacket. He lifted it triumphantly with a grin.

"MK! Hurry up! Those noodles won't deliver themselves!" There's the angry Pigsy voice that MK knew all too well.

Slipping a sleeve on one arm he started bolting down the stairs, "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm com—whoa!" One step seemed to have been misplaced by his foot. The Monkey King successor tripped the rest of the way down the first level.

During his fall he stumbled up to his feet a moment, dizzy. A hand reached out, touched the bag of noodles he placed by Tang and instinctively grabbed them.

As he stumbled out the door, Pigsy called out after him, "Drive safe!"

MK raised the shop's door blind. Almost immediately a wave of freezing cold shot into the store. Tang lifted his scarf to guard his face while Pigsy ducked behind a pillar on the corner of the counter. Within a second the cold was gone.

Pigsy came out from behind the pillar, looking at the entrance. His arms crossed over his chest and he let out a heavy sigh, "You think he'll be okay?"

"MK?" Tang asked, moving his scarf back down. "Of course!" He reached for the bowl of noodles he set down before he started speaking. "It's MK. He's done this a hundred times!" Chopsticks returned to his hand, and he started to pick up a couple noodles.

Without looking at Tang, Pigsy grunted out, "Did you pay for those?"

Outside, MK was recovering from his trip down the stairs. The cold wind helped him focus on the task at hand: delivering the noodles. To the car he went, borrowing the armored one due to the weather. It had windows and heat!

The bag of noodles went to the passenger seat while MK started up the car. It took a minute for the cold air to become warm, and when it did, he started driving. Snow was falling thicker and thicker as he drove. Windshield wipers weren't doing much. Had to slow down. The house was thankfully a few more blocks away.

Within ten minutes MK arrived. He got out of the car and was once again hit in the face with a cold blast of wind and snow. The storm  _ had _ gotten worse. Wrapping his arms around himself while shivering MK muttered, "Gotta make this delivery quick!" To the door he went and knocked on it. "Pigsy's noodles!" He called to the surface.

What was a few seconds felt like minutes in the blasting cold winter wind. A hard burst of wind had MK turn away from the door to avoid getting his face and food cold. Finally the door opened. He perked up and smiled at the customer. They thanked him and went back inside. 

With the noodles now accounted for in their buyer's home, Monkie Kid bolted back to the car. Inside he rubbed his arms under the coat and shivered. "Man! You'd think a demon started this weather…" Dark eyes looked out through the window into the worsening storm. Deep breath in, then out. "Now to just get back to Pigsy's."

Continuing to drive, he had to go extremely slow. The storm was rampant and he could barely see the windshield in front of him. He looked down at the time for a millisecond when he heard a loud car horn. Looking back up in shock a car from the opposite lane was heading toward him. Whether or not the scream he heard was him, the car on coming, or just the voice in his head, MK turned his wheel sharply to the edge of the road.

He swerved and hit a snow pile. Just enough to have him be jolted but secure thanks to a seatbelt. The car that was to hit him kept driving, finally getting the hang of their vehicle. MK groaned and prepared to go outside the vehicle again. He bundled up more by adding ear warmers. Door opened and he went to look at the snow pile he ran into. It was over the hood. Probably wouldn't be able to get it out.

One hand raised and rubbed at the back of his neck with a sigh. "And I even left the staff at home…" Quick delivery days. Never really needed it. Once again the wind wasn't kind. Blasting against him, MK huddled into himself before going back to the car and stepping in it. He turned it off to preserve gas. Leaning back on the seat he took another breath in then out. "Pigsy's gonna kill me…" A thought came to him. "Unless… I found someone to help me out! Surely I can get a snow plow and tow truck, no problem!" He looked outside again and whined, "Just gotta… get through the storm…"

Now with determination on his side, though, he took the keys, opened the door, and started walking. Slowly. Hands stuffed in pockets and head all but tucked into the winter coat he grabbed he trekked on. Looked at street signs he had grown up with and turned here and there. The wind was relentless, however, and around turn five he couldn't see the street signs.

"Oh, come on, storm!" He wailed. "Why isn't the weather station helping this?" Then he remembered and his shoulders slumped, "Oh, yeah… They're doing maintenance…" A heavy sigh left him as he looked down the streets left and right. "That looks right."

Hands in pockets he went down where he thought was the right direction. A minute in and he regretted his decision. Maybe he should've stayed in the car. At least then the wind wouldn't have been hitting his face. Out here seemed like a desolate wasteland of white. The blizzard was ridiculously strong. He quietly reminded himself next time to  _ not _ go out when the weather station was down. This was ridiculous!

Walking with his head down most of the way it came as a shock when his shoulder hit something, or rather someone. MK looked up to see who he bumped into to immediately apologize. Instead of a passerby he saw a familiar red cloak snapping in the wind. "Red Son?"

"N-Noodle boy?" The red haired demon gasped.

The two had a stare off in the middle of the blizzard. Neither of them moved. Until both of them faced one another and pointed at the other.

"What are  _ you _ doing out here?" Red Son demanded, clenching his other fist.

While MK asked at the same time, "How are you not  _ freezing _ ? It's, like… negative fifty degrees!" It really wasn't.

Both of the boys looked at one another as if waiting for the other to answer first. Once again they spoke over each other answering, MK with "I was delivering noodles and got stuck in a snowbank."

While Red Son answered with a boasting " _ I _ don't need heavy clothing like you mortals.  _ I'm _ Red Son,  _ I _ have the power of fire on my side."

They had another stare off, neither doing nothing. MK shivered, stuffing his hand he pointed with back into his pocket. Red Son calmed down as well, watching the Monkie Kid become cold again. One side of his mouth raised up in a snarl before he scoffed, "I can't believe you'd let a blizzard get the best of you."

"Hey, it's not easy! You have flame magic and—and demon blood!" MK huffed, raising his shoulders to help protect his cheeks.

That action had Red Son blink and straighten his back. He then sighed heavily in the blowing cold wind, looking away at nothing in particular. "Come on. I know a place you can rest until the blizzard calms down."

"Why?" MK squinted his eyes at the red dressed demon. Still it didn't stop his feet from taking a few tentative steps closer to him.

The question caught Red Son off guard. Stuttering a few times he spat out quickly, "I'm not letting a  _ blizzard _ get the best of you!  _ I _ alone want the satisfaction of defeating you!"

MK simply hummed in a sarcastic agreement. Nonetheless he walked closer to Red Son. The demon slightly frowned at him as he neared. Although he didn't say anything more as he turned in the direction he was originally going before running into the noodle boy. His own hands in his pockets he kept his focus straight, not faltering to see if his new tagalong was still with him or not. Only reason he knew the noodle boy was still there was because he heard the chattering teeth.

The place he knew was in front of them. It wasn't much, just a small building on the edge of the neighborhood close by DBK's lair. It was Red Son's own workshop for personal and smaller projects that he mostly wanted to keep quiet from his parents. For a slight dramatic effect he stood at the door. MK was shivering beside him. Red Son pressed a button by the door which caused a touchpad to appear. Laying his hand flat against the touchpad it scanned his hand, and the door opened. 

Almost as soon as the door opened MK bolted in, pushing past Red Son who had taken a single step forward. Red Son gawked at him, wanting to start scolding him. Once he saw how badly the noodle boy was shivering he closed his mouth in a pressed pout. Soft clacks from his shoes answered him as he stepped into his small workshop. He also turned the lights on with a rather calm expression.

"So…" MK chattered as he rubbed his hands together. "Where… Where is… h-h-here?"

" _ My _ personal workshop," Red Son answered. He waved his free hand nonchalantly toward the shelves. "I keep projects I don't want mother or father to know of yet."

As they did outside the two boys looked at one another. Now it was quiet and slightly awkward. At least for Red Son it was. MK wasn't sure what to do besides try and warm up. Finally MK looked away and toward all the shelves with metals and half completed gadgets. With MK distracted, Red Son walked past him toward the main desk in the back of the main room.

Not even three seconds after he stopped at the desk did the noodle boy's voice catch him off guard: "So what's this do?" Torso whipped around. MK, still slightly shivering, had the original prototype of the Staff Wielding Glove. "It sorta looks like that one glove of yours but… rusty."

Sputtering out nonsense, Red Son took a deep breath then spat out, "Put that down! It's a prototype!"

"A pro—huh?" MK looked at Red Son in confusion.

Groaning in disbelief the demon neared the delivery boy and snatched the prototype glove away. "In other words  _ don't touch _ ." The two stared at one another again. Red Son broke the unofficial contest this time by putting the glove back on the shelf. As he did he brushed against MK accidentally from being in such close contact. 

The touch had MK's eyes widened as he stared at Red Son. Glove returned and the demon looked back at the other to find his expression change. It caught him completely off guard. His own face changed into one of confusion. "What is it?"

"You're super warm!" MK reached for him. "I thought you were kidding outside."

Red Son bared his fangs, raised a defensive arm, and took a couple steps back. "Of course I am! I wield fire." Still MK grew closer to the demon bull son. And still the demon stepped back.

A hip hit the desk. Red Son blinked, turned to look at it, and snarled as he looked back at MK. "If this is some kind of trick—"

"It's not," MK interrupted him, sounding genuine. His small smile even had Red Son stop, dark eyes looking at the noodle boy down then back up. Fists clenched and jaw tightened. Alas he didn't say anything more. To MK that was all he needed to be in the all clear.

Arms in front of him, MK cautiously stepped forward and gave Red Son a hug. The demon hissed as a warning. MK didn't flinch as he tightened his hold just a little more. He even shook his head to dig into Red Son's chest. "You  _ are _ really warm."

A half of Red Son's upper lip quivered to continue showing his fangs. Still MK didn't move or see. It was pointless. The arm that the bull son had up slowly lowered. Just down enough to set a top of MK's shoulder. The small action seemed to ease up the delivery boy's shivering more.

It amused the demon. He scoffed, face twisting to semi amused. "You mortals are weird. Weather affects your bodies."

"I'm… Technically not mortal? I... I don't know, I've still not gotten all the details to the 'not invincible' thing." The cold human grew closer to Red Son. He seemed to be calming down quickly with the warmth the fiery demon provided. And even though Red Son wasn't sure how to feel about being  _ touched _ let alone  _ hugged _ he was staying put for the major portion of the feel fest.

It was weird, hugging. The demon looked around the workshop as if something would help him get out of this situation. Nothing but gadgets and unfinished projects. The only thing to do was to try and step away. MK clung tighter.

"Okay, okay!" Red Son hissed. His other hand was placed on MK's shoulder and he tried to pry the young man away. "Aren't you warm enough?"

The delivery boy let go after the first push. Standing up he looked at DBK's son with a pout. Red Son looked at him directly, a stern expression on his own face. Teeth ground together and he looked away. "I need to work, and you latching onto me isn't helping."

Without waiting for MK to answer Red Son turned to the desk he was practically pinned against. He had to take a step back to be comfortable. No longer was he paying attention to the other person in the workshop even though he should have. Hands worked, eyes focused. When he walked away from the desk he didn't notice MK near him anymore. Good. Space was wanted for when he worked.

One particular piece of his current small project needed to be welded. A shelf across the room had his welding mask. Walking over quietly he grabbed the mask. The mask in his hands he stopped. MK was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, eyes closed, resting. Perking up slightly Red Son looked between him and the mask.

The ground must be cold; it was concrete. It's not like he had heat in the workshop either. Again, he had an internal flame and didn't need the heat of a heater or something similar. He took a deep breath then let it out. Slowly he stepped back to the desk only to set the welding mask on it. Then he went to the wall where MK was resting. 

Standing at the other's feet, Red Son crossed his arms. Dark eyes looked down at the noodle boy, trying to decide what to do with him. Wake him up? Kick him out? Finally destroy him? Another heavy sigh came from the demon. "Fine…" he muttered.

To the side he stepped then grew closer. Turned his body around, back against the wall, then he slowly let himself slide down until he was sitting on the ground beside MK. The leg closest to MK propped up to let his own arm rest upon it. He gently nudged the delivery boy to see if he would wake up.

MK's eyes opened. His attention looked at Red Son and he immediately smiled, eyes glittering. Red Son didn't return the smile. The odd warm feeling in his stomach stopped him from doing anything more. The student of the Monkie King scooted closer and placed his head on Red Son's shoulder.

Demon Bull King's son raised his head in shock, staring at MK's head, hair tickling his nose. MK didn't move. Still Red Son watched. Turning his head away, the demon looked at his workshop. Not only was there an odd feeling in his stomach but now it felt like his cheeks were getting warm. It felt… weird. Nonetheless, Red Son laid his head on MK's. The dark hair of the mortal laid flat. Still chilly he seemed to be warmer than before. Guess whatever he was doing was right.

"Thanks, Red Son," MK murmured. The statement had the other's heart lurch in his chest. So much so that he couldn't answer back. The two stayed there on the floor against the wall in Red Son's hidden workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am undecided if I want to make it a full fanfic or just a one shot.


End file.
